


I Choose You

by girlwhobringshay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action, Comedy, F/F, Romance, Romantic Fluff, SuperCorp, dates and cute stuff idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwhobringshay/pseuds/girlwhobringshay
Summary: After receiving a mysterious message from Lillian Luthor, Lena Luthor asks for Supergirl’s help. But how far is Supergirl willing to go with Lena Luthor to put Lillian Luthor back behind bars? And what is Lillian Luthor really plotting? Kara’s at a loss for how to navigate her personal life, her alter-ego, and her feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Self contained one-shot that was just an excuse to have characters bouncing off each other like old times... also an excuse to give everyone a nice dose of supercorp goodness. This fic pretty much ignores everything after the last scene of S02E12.

“You what?!” Alex, off duty from the DEO that night, sat atop the kitchen counter with her hands splayed to her sides.

  
Kara was pacing in front of her sister, cape fluttered behind her. Her eyes wide and arms crossed in a jumble in front of the S on her supersuit. “I- I- I said yes! As Supergirl! To going on dates! Plural!” Kara stopped suddenly and turned to Alex when she heard a choking noise.

  
“No no no, you didn’t. Kara- What were you thinking? You can’t just… meet people! Not as Supergirl! And especially not with-”

  
“Lena Luthor.” Maggie finished her girlfriend’s sentence while crouching in front of the open fridge digging around for something. Kara moved to stand in front of her sister sitting on the counter. “I know it sounds like a bad idea, but I feel like this could be a good opportunity. Lena gave the DEO full access to all of her files. We know every detail and everything will be under surveillance.”

  
Maggie closed the fridge and handed a water bottle to Alex, who took it graciously. It was late, and she still looked a little sleepy after being woken up by Kara’s surprise visit. It was a good thing Alex had come out to Kara already, otherwise this surprise visit would have been pretty awkward.

  
Maggie leaned against the counter next to Alex. “Okay, lemme get this straight, if I may?”

  
Both sisters turned to look at her, Alex snorting into her water bottle a bit before coughing out, “Good luck getting this ‘straight’.” Maggie laughed and Kara turned a little red.

  
“Lillian Luthor sent Lena an untraceable message telling her to gain Supergirl’s trust so she could find a way to compromise her. She claims she’ll repay Lena by giving her data regarding her birthmother.”

  
“Which is terrible of her, by the way!” Kara interjected. “How dare she dangle something like that over Lena’s head?!”

  
Alex and Maggie jumped a little at Kara’s sudden outburst. Maggie paused a bit to give Kara the chance to continue, but Kara just stopped pacing and clenched her jaw silently.

  
Maggie closed her eyes in concentration and continued, “She’s showing all her cards to the DEO this time by giving them full access to her personal data and her company’s data because she wants to put her mother back behind bars. The DEO found it too tempting to pass up.”

  
Kara jumped in again, “Preparations are already being made. Winn didn’t have any luck with tracing message. Lena seems enthusiastic about helping the DEO. But J’onn doesn’t trust letting her go to the DEO and is having me be the go between. As Kara and Supergirl.” She chewed on her lip a little before continuing, “Lena doesn’t believe Lillian will give her any information on her birthmother though.”

  
Maggie crossed her arms, “But why didn’t she go to the police about this? Why did she contact you to get in contact with Supergirl directly?”

  
Kara grimaced before answering, “She doesn’t really have… fond memories with the police after getting arrested and then abducted while in their custody…”

  
Maggie frowned but nodded dejectedly, “Well I guess I can’t really blame her.”

  
Alex watched Kara carefully while nursing her water bottle. Kara was staring through Alex and Maggie, not really looking at either of them. “But why dating? How did her mother even come up with that?” Alex asked hesitantly.

  
Kara was thoughtful before answering, “The message itself was really vague, but hinted at Lena um… pursuing me? Romantically?” Her cheeks grew pink as she continued, “She found us alone one night talking in her office once. Or there was the time she trapped me in that lead cage and she asked me what I was to Lena. Maybe she thought there was something more going on? And when we were in Lex Luthor’s secret lair… Lena got hurt trying to protect me. Maybe she thinks we’re ‘involved’?” Her brow crinkled as she tried to remember every small detail, the pink on her cheeks spreading to her ears.

  
Alex and Maggie stared at Kara with curious expressions before exchanging a ‘look’.

  
“There was also the time I arrested her in your office and she asked you to stay.” Maggie suggested nonchalantly with a shrug of her shoulder.

  
Kara focused on Maggie silently for a moment before slowly saying with a serious expression, “But I was Kara then and Lillian Luthor wasn’t there.” Her eyes narrowed in concentration like she may have missed something.

  
“Whoops, right, my bad.” Maggie waved her hand and chuckled. “It’s hard to separate Kara from Supergirl sometimes.”

  
Alex turned from Maggie and shook her head lightly before smiling, letting out a puff of air. “Well… when’s the first date?” She asked with a playful lilt.

  
Kara’s body language shifted to awkward high school alien girl in a moment and she started bouncing up and down on her heels, “How am I going to keep her from finding out I’m me? Kara! Her friend!” She went back to pacing and made small whining noises.

  
Alex made a disgruntled face and hopped down from kitchen counter, “You didn’t answer my question…”

  
Maggie laughed next to Alex, “Hey, I’m gonna head back to bed. Unlike you two apparently, I have work bright and early tomorrow morning.” She stood on her tip-toes and kissed Alex’s temple before taking her leave.

  
Kara stopped pacing and looked at her wrist, then realizes she was still dressed as Supergirl and her watch was back at her apartment. Clothes!

  
“Alex, it’s this weekend. She said it’s some kind of ballet thing, but not to dress too formal. But what am I even going to wear?! If I wear a cardigan, button-up, or anything with stripes she’ll immediately know that Supergirl is me!”

  
Alex looked at the clock, it was well past midnight. Poor Maggie. She sighed and glanced at Kara before walking over and patting her on the head, “For now, get some sleep. We still have a couple of days to figure out the details.”

  
Kara scoffed before scampering to the balcony and shooting off into the night sky with a frustrated crinkle.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++

 

“I…I didn’t know you kept these.” Kara held up the tight black bodysuit she’d worn while consumed by Red Kryptonite. There was pain in her eyes as she looked over the big box of clothing in front of her.

  
Alex rushed next to her and gave her a quick hug, “I didn’t know what to do with them, and my arm was… I just had them boxed up and forgot about them. But you know these cost a lot of money right?” She motioned towards the box filled with numerous items that Kara had never gotten around to wearing.

  
Kara’s bottom lip was quivering and her voice was tight with emotion as she gave a hollow laugh, “Yeah… that was a lot to expect of you after that. I’m so sorry. I should hav-”

  
Alex quickly cut her off, “Shhh. Stop blaming yourself. It’s over and done, it’ll never happen again, and I love you no less than I did before, okay?” She put her hand on Kara’s shoulder.

  
Kara took a deep breath and hugged Alex as she looked over at the box again. She nodded quietly.

  
Alex continued with a brighter voice, “I thought these clothes could come in handy now. They all fit you and they look distinctly different from your usual style. Ditch the glasses and up-dos, and with some tweaking to your make-up, I think you’ll look different enough for Lena to not suspect a thing.”

  
Kara mulled over Alex’s idea. She didn’t like the feeling the clothing gave her, and she certainly couldn’t wear anything she’d already worn while under Red Kryptonite. “You know I’m lucky I was able to pay my bills after this shopping spree.” She tentatively held up a silken dress. It was about the length of her Supergirl skirt and it was such a deep red that it was almost black. It was distinctly un-Kara looking.

  
She glanced at the price tag still attached and immediately felt her soul ascend from her body towards Rao.

  
“Woaah Kara calm down, it looks like it was on sale. The real price is half that, see?” Alex hovered next to Kara and gently took the dress out of her limp hands. It didn’t really make Kara feel much better, but at least she had a game plan.

  
“So tonight, my goal is to not be Kara, but also not be too obviously Supergirl because it’d cause a scene if an average citizen were to recognize me. But still be Supergirl enough so that Lillian Luthor’s people see Lena… pursuing me. All while the DEO join me on the date via communicator and hacked surveillance cameras.” Kara sent a flustered look to Alex.

  
Alex locked eyes with her sister and gave her a serious look, “But don’t forget that it’s highly likely that Lillian Luthor is a lying liar who lies and is actually plotting something else entirely.”

  
Kara’s eyes narrowed sharply, “Lena isn’t like her mother. She’s a good person Alex, I believe in her.”

  
Alex sighs, “I didn’t say she was. I’m just saying we only know what Lillian wants Lena to know. The fact that Winn can’t figure out how to trace it is crazy. Winn learns how to code in alien languages. For fun! Who knows what Lillian Luthor is actually planning or what she’s capable of now that she’s free again.”

  
Kara stood up and stretched, glancing again at the box of clothing that cost her an arm and a leg. “I’ll be on comm so you’ll be with me the entire date. Just in case Lillian Luthor is fooling all of us. Can I borrow your beige heels?”

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Lena was standing at the backstage door of National City’s Community Theater as poised as could be. Arriving at the front doors could have caused paparazzi to start swarming, so she was obviously being careful. Kara sat looking over Lena high up on the empty window sill of a nearby building.

  
Actually, she was floating slightly to keep pigeon poop off her white mid-thigh reaching dress. It had long loose sleeves with openings on the side that gave a glimpse of her bare arms. The collar wasn’t exactly a plunging neckline, but it was definitely lower than she was used too. It fit her body perfectly but she still felt awkward in it.

  
Most of the preparations for the performance seemed to be finishing, although occasionally someone would run out the backstage door to retrieve something from a car. Lena gasped, and pulled out her phone to confirm something with her secretary. Kara used her super hearing on Lena as she waited for the OK from the DEO to start her mission.

  
“Alright Supergirl, coast is clear. All agents are in position.” Kara heard Alex over the comm and nodded.

 

“Keep vigilant Supergirl.” J’onn sounded businesslike.

  
Winn chimed in, “There’s no way Lillian Luthor would pull anything at a performance like this. I’ve got all the surveillance streaming and am scanning for any transmissions. I’m coming up with nothing. If anything, she’s probably going the old fashion route with her little spy network. Have a nice date Kara, it should be adorable.” He sounded jovial and giddy at that last part. Kara squinted a little, what did he mean by ‘adorable’?

  
“Thanks everyone, I’m going to head down now.” Kara pushed her sunglasses against the bridge of her nose snuggly, made sure no one could see her, and quietly landed behind Lena just as she was ending her phone call. She made sure to stand with as much Supergirl styled composure as possible, even though her fluttering locks were tickling her bare feeling shoulders.

  
Lena, appearing to sense someone behind her, suddenly whirled around wide-eyed, letting out a small scared gasp. Her right hand rose up across her chest in a tight protective gesture, and Kara realized her mistake.

  
“I am sorry Ms. Luthor, I didn’t mean to alarm you.” Kara saw the fear fade to relief, and then quickly turn into embarrassment. Lena’s heart was pumping hard enough for Kara to become hyper aware of it with her super hearing. Lena lived her life in constant danger from her own family; of course surprising her was a stupid idea.

  
“It’s all right. Are you ready?” Lena closed her eyes before lowering her hand back to her side. When she opened her eyes again she gave Kara the once-over. Her jaw clenched a little as she looked Kara over again more slowly this time, her eyes soaking up every inch of her. The up-and-downs Kara just got from Lena were either amazing acting or something else entirely. She’d never seen someone so obviously check her out like that before. At least not with innocent intentions.

  
“Yes. Let’s begin.” Kara turned towards the door, trying to hide her embarrassed expression.

  
Lena brushed past Kara. She leaned close and whispered, “You clean up well,” before winking and opening the backstage door. Kara didn’t have time to process what Lena had said before she was met with the sound of screaming excited children running around in various ballet costumes being corralled by instructors. Kara turned to Lena in confusion and Lena shrugged before grinning at a group of small children marching by in duck costumes.

  
“Come this way.” Lena weaved through the kids with grace, especially considering she was wearing stilettos. Some of the children seemed to recognize Lena and stopped to wave and call out her name. She smiled and waved back before turning to check if Kara was still following her. Kara realized it was impossible to stroll gallantly in superhero fashion through the mobs of children and followed Lena’s lead as well as she could.

  
Just as they were taking their seats in a private balcony on the second floor, the lights started to dim. Kara removed her sunglasses and scanned the crowd to locate the multiple DEO agents in the audience. Alex, stood off to the side downstairs and smiled tightly up at Kara.

  
“A children’s ballet recital?” Kara finally asked after settling into her bouncy cushioned folding chair.

  
Lena laughed, “I’m involved with community outreach enrichment programs, along with the local children’s hospital.”

  
Kara was staring at Lena thoughtfully when she was suddenly interrupted by her comm. “Supergirl, I hope you’re prepared for this date of yours to last five hours.” J’onn’s voice barked through the comm like a bucket of cold water.

  
Kara’s eyes grew wide before she turned to Lena as stoically as possible. Lena was sending a quick text as introductions were being made on stage. Her name was called and she almost dropped her phone in surprise as she stood up. The announcer named her donor of the year and there was a big round of applause. Lena smiled and waved before sitting back down. Kara looked at her thoughtfully again before asking, “This is five hours long?”

  
Lena smiled at her angelically, “I hope you’re ready for at least seven different Frozen extended remixes and multiple temper tantrums.”

  
On one hand, Kara was stoked because the kids were adorable she was sure she could easily handle two days straight of Frozen remixes on repeat if it weren’t for Alex’s disapproval. On the other hand, she didn’t know if she could fully rely on Guardian to cover for her that long and she’d have to watch all of the performances with the most stoic expression she could muster when deep down all she wanted was to squeal in delight and take multiple pictures.

  
“How exactly is this a date?” Kara asked as a sparkly Let It Go remix started playing and a group of even sparklier toddlers pranced out on stage.

  
Lena laughed and leaned close to Kara’s ear, “I thought we should start light, and slowly work our way towards something more intimate. Wouldn’t you say that’s more realistic?” She pulled back and smiled alluringly. “Also this has been on my schedule for ages, and I thought I could kill two birds with one stone.” She winked at Kara before turning back towards the stage.

  
Kara hoped she wasn’t blushing as she sighed and crossed her legs, sitting up straight. “I suppose.”

  
She glanced over at Lena just as she was leaning back and crossing her legs. Physical closeness was part of the game plan. Make it look like a date. Only acting. Kara reached her hand out open palm to Lena, and raised an eyebrow. Lena looked between Kara’s hand and face and slowly smiled before joining their hands together gently. Her hand was almost as warm as Kara could feel her face becoming in the dark theater.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++

 

Luckily, Lena had just been kidding about staying the entirety of the recital. Lena attended to some quick business backstage, making sure there were plenty of snacks and juice boxes for all of the kids donated by L-Corp. Kara stood against the wall to avoid being run into by excitable children but watched over them fondly while Lena spoke with various organizers who could spare a moment.

 

They escaped through backstage door together.

  
It was dusk now, and Kara felt silly putting her sunglasses back on. She also felt something else, but she wasn’t quite ready to identify that feeling yet.

  
“I know that wasn’t what you were expecting, but I hope you could enjoy yourself.” Lena’s eyes twinkled as they walked through the parking lot.

  
Kara smiled tightly. “I did, actually. I don’t get to have experiences like that very often.” Her voice became softer right as they reached what Kara assumed was Lena’s black convertible. “I spend more time with children in life-threatening situations than in everyday situations. It’s a welcome change.”

  
Lena smiled while looking hesitant for a moment before leaning towards Kara in… not a hug per se, but in a way it felt closer than a hug. Lena leaned close to Kara’s ear and gently placed a hand on her shoulder before letting it slide down Kara’s arm to hold her hand. Kara’s breath caught in her throat for a moment but she kept very still except for one finger curling towards Lena’s hand as it slid away.

  
“I’m glad you could enjoy it. Thank you for making time in your busy schedule to see me. Until next time.” Lena’s voice was deep and smooth. Kara could feel Lena’s body heat and she was very happy she had her silly sunglasses on because she had no idea what kind of expression she was currently making.

  
“Until next time, Ms. Luthor.” Kara’s voice was breathy and quiet. Lena smirked as Kara flew up and away.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++

 

The debriefing didn’t happen for another two and a half hours. The other DEO agents had to dwindle out one at a time otherwise it would have looked strange to the other audience members. None of them looked happy once they returned. It had been awkward explaining to other audience members why they were there. It was even harder sitting through multiple hours of screaming children. Alex was the last to return and she rubbed her temples for most of the meeting.

  
Kara had changed back into her supersuit, saved a family from a house fire, busted a black market chain, and ate five scones by the time everyone had returned.

  
“While I was worried about safety, we’ll spread out our agents differently for future Date Operations.” J’onn finished the meeting with that, somehow keeping a straight face.

  
Kara balked, “Umm, could we please not call it that? How about something more vague… like Project L?”

  
Everyone looked at Kara with a strange mix of expressions. Kara crossed her arms trying to look intimidating, “What?”

  
Winn turned around in his chair pointing at his computer screen sporadically, “Hey hey hey, I’m getting a weird pulse of electrical energy on the far end of National City, by the industrial port. Guardian is almost there, but-”

  
“I’m going, give me the details en route.” Kara took off, the port would take longer to get to than she liked. She was worried about James. She’d never forgive herself if something happened to him.

  
“Supergirl, it’s -” James’s voice suddenly crackled through the comm but was cut off by static. She hadn’t been able to connect with Winn at all since leaving the DEO, her worry was only growing.

  
When she arrived at the port, she could feel electricity in the air. Her hair was standing on end and she could taste a metallic tinge in the air. Guardian was lying on the ground, smoke rising from his suit. Kara ran to him and scanned the area but saw nothing but the remnants of electrical strikes.

  
“Ja- Guardian!” She heard a groan as his eyes fluttered open to focus on Kara’s face.

  
“I finally understand why you get so worked up over Livewire, ow.” James grimaced.

  
“Where did she go?” Kara stood over him protectively, scanning the port again with her x-ray vision.

  
James sat up groaning in pain, “I have no idea where they went.”

  
“They?” Kara asked, confused.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++

 

“It was only a matter of time before Livewire showed up again.” J’onn stood over James in the DEO infirmary. Kara narrowed her eyes as she watched Alex apply treatment to the electrical burns. James moved to poke at one of the blisters and Alex smacked his hand.

  
Winn watched while chewing on his knuckles. “I’m so sorry man, I thought I’d made the material of the suit to not conduct electricity like that.”

  
“No no, it’s fine. I’m fine. She didn’t kill me, although I really think the she could have.” James said, looking over at the bandages covering his arms and legs.

  
“I really don’t think you should judge the success of a mission based on whether or not you died.” Alex remarked as she put away the last of her medical instruments.

  
“I second that!” Kara added, nodding enthusiastically with wide eyes.

  
“What was Livewire doing at the port?” J’onn sounded confused.

  
“Considering what happens to her around water… it makes very little sense.” Alex crossed her arms and furrowed her brows.

  
“I have no idea. As soon as I got there she treated me like a fork in the microwave. I don’t think she was alone, but I can’t be sure. She didn’t say anything, but I’m sure it was her. It was strange. She’s usually really loud and in-your-face. But when I saw her this time, she was completely silent.” He was trying to keep his voice smooth and calm, but everyone could hear the frustration behind it.

  
Winn’s shoulders were slumped forward. “She also zapped all surveillance and there weren’t any satellites in range I could hack into.”

  
“So now we have to worry about whatever Lillian Luthor up is to and this.” Kara ground her teeth. Great. Just great. She preferred dealing with one villain at a time, and she couldn’t help but blame herself for the Livewire dilemma. “Did Livewire look like she was being… manipulated?”

  
“I didn’t have a whole lot of time to get a hold of the situation Kara. I know she wasn’t tied up or anything, but there’s no telling.” James stood up with a grunt.

  
“I’m sure Winn will be on alert for any other electrical abnormalities around the city.” Alex offered.

  
“As long as she doesn’t jump through my computer screen and strangle me. I still have nightmares about Livewire jumping out at me while I’m watching por- youtube videos.” Winn stuttered, getting awkward glances from James and Alex.

  
“We have a lot on our plate now. We’re ready to prep for the next of Project L.” J’onn added. “Do you know when and where it is yet?”

  
Kara stood up a little straighter, “I’m still waiting for Lena to contact me.”

  
“Maybe Supergirl should make the arrangements this time?” Alex suggested lightheartedly.

  
Kara turned to her sister gaping and pointed at herself incredulously, “Me?”

 

+++++++++++++++++++++

 

Kara sat cross-legged on her couch and stared at her phone sitting innocently on the coffee table as she was finishing her second pack of red velvet Oreos. She already had the conversation she wanted to happen planned out in her head. But how was she going to relay this kind of message between Supergirl and Lena as Kara? It was too hard!

  
When she finished her last Oreo, she quickly picked up the phone and dialed Lena to keep herself from getting more psyched out than she already was.

  
“Hello, Kara? What’s up?” Lena sounded cheerful on the other end of the phone. She sounded a little surprised, but very pleased to be getting a call from Kara.

  
“H-h-hi Lena! Um. So. I have a request. I mean, actually it’s not for me. It’s Supergirl and she asked me to ask you something so I’m going to ask it okay? For her!” Kara paused mid-gesture, her glasses had somehow ended up on the coffee table, and she had partially fallen off the couch.

  
There was a slight pause, followed by a muffled snorting noise. Lena’s voice was silvery. “I’m whole body listening.”

  
Kara was trying to remember her perfect conversation and was grasping at the air. “She wants to invite you to the next date, like arrange it and stuff!” Kara’s voice was only slightly calmer this time.

  
“Is that so? What does she have in mind?” Lena sounded pleased, and Kara slowly smiled before answering.

  
“Well…”

 

+++++++++++++++++++++

 

Kara had decided on a picnic in Main Park. It was located in the middle of National City and again Kara had no idea of what to wear. She ended up opting for a faded oversized Offspring tank top, Chuck Taylors, and distressed skinny jeans that physically pained her to wear because why would anyone pay for jeans with holes already in them?!

  
She saw two undercover DEO agents playing frisbee together by a water fountain, and another jogging along the surrounding trails. Her expression was troubled behind her sunglasses, the DEO hadn’t had a single blip of abnormal electrical activity since last week. She was worried about Livewire. Even though James was hurt in the incident, he didn’t seem convinced it was all Livewire’s doing. Which said something, considering how quick James was to judge people sometimes.

  
Kara felt a soft touch at her elbow and quickly turned to Lena sitting only a few inches from her on the quilt blanket. “Got something on your mind?” Lena asked with a hint of concern in her voice. She held her knees to her chin as she looked over at Kara.

  
Shaking her head, Kara tried to loosen up a bit and let out a sigh as she stretched, “Just typical superhero issues. Nothing to bother you with.” She turned to give Lena a tight smile.

  
Lena’s concern was written all over her face. For her part, Lena hadn’t had any communications with Lillian since the first one and seemed worried about it. But Lena still fretted over her, “You know if there’s anything I can do to help you, you can always come to me.” She gave Kara a lingering look and then stretched too, moaning a little. “I know we finished our picnic, but I kind of want to stay out here in the sun a bit longer. Could you lay your legs down flat for a bit?”

  
Kara raised an eyebrow but uncrossed her legs and laid them flat as requested. Lena repositioned herself to lay along the blanket with her head on Kara’s lap and let out a happy sigh. “Don’t mind me.” She sounded mischievous and Kara felt her own heart throb when she finally processed what was happening. She didn’t entirely know what to do in a situation like this. She’d only been on a few real “dates” in her life, and they’d all ended badly.

  
“You’re really impressive by the way.” Lena said from Kara’s lap.

“Thank you?” Kara offered, not sure how to respond.

  
She could feel Lena’s smile against her thigh, and the warmth of her cheek coming through the material of her jeans. “I’ve never seen someone eat so many sandwiches in my life. You should really consider competitive eating if the superhero thing doesn’t pan out. You could give Takeru Kobayashi a run for his money.”

  
Kara burst out laughing before she could slap a hand over her mouth and calm down. “You know, you’re not the first person to tell me that. Maybe I should seriously consider it.”

  
Lena turned so that she could look up at Kara. She had a wide smile before she sobered up a bit. “Actually I take that back, if the superhero thing doesn’t pan out you should consider working at L-Corp. I could use an intern who can travel at the speed of light.”

  
“An intern? You wouldn’t even pay me? That doesn’t seem fair.” Kara enjoyed talking like this with Lena, but she was having a hard time keeping her superhero self and her average self separated.

  
Lena saw a complex look cross Kara’s face and seemed to take it as a cue to move back to her side and hum against Kara’s thigh. “We actually pay our interns, but not much. Just promise you won’t complain to me if they give you a hard time for getting paid slightly more than they do.”

  
Kara smiled softly. She lifted her hand stiltedly, and began gently stroking Lena’s dark hair. Lena had worn it down today, it was hot from the sunlight, and it was very soft to the touch. Kara studied Lena’s ear and noticed just how many piercings Lena had. When her finger traced the outline of Lena’s ear, she could feel Lena’s heart beat harder.

  
A sudden transmission came through, almost causing Kara to jump. “Supergirl, there’s a pile-up northbound over the suspension bridge.” J’onn’s voice sounded urgent.

  
Kara leaned towards Lena’s ear, her messy side braid falling against Lena’s shoulder.

  
“I wish I could stay longer, but I’m needed elsewhere.”

  
She could hear Lena sigh as she turned to face Kara again, her face unreadable. She lifted a hand to softly cup Kara’s cheek.

  
“Until next time.”

 

+++++++++++++++++++++

 

Kara was sitting on her couch under a fuzzy blanket watching Friends reruns when Alex knocked on the front door. She hadn’t really been expecting a visitor, but she had an idea of why Alex was there and suddenly felt very very unprepared.

  
Kara opened the door, and Alex stood happily in the doorway holding up a pile of take-out. “Hey, I brought pizza and pot-stickers.” Kara immediately jumped forward and hugged her around the food before relieving her of some of the load, “Ohhh you’re the best sister in the universe!”

  
Kara set up some drinks and paper towels, and they both hunkered down on the couch digging in.

  
“Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is to go out on these ‘dates’ and have everyone just… listening to and watching everything?” Kara pouted and stuffed an entire potsticker into her mouth.

  
“Do you have any idea how awesome it is watching you wear my old Offspring tank?” Alex teased before leaning over Kara to grab her drink. “Lena’s new message didn’t give any more info, huh?”

  
“Yeah, just a simple ‘keep doing what you’re doing’ kind of message. I saw her as Kara just after she got it and she looked like she was struggling not to look shaken. She’s a genius Alex, and her and Winn together cannot figure out how to trace these messages.”

  
Kara was so thankful she was there just after Lena had gotten the new message. Kara hugged her instinctively and Lena was trembling as she clung back. If she were Supergirl then, she didn’t think she could have comforted Lena like that. Lena shouldn’t have to keep living alone in such a constant state of fear. This needed to end.

  
Kara realized her fists were clenched in anger. She took a deep breath and unclenched them as she leaned her head on Alex’s shoulder. “I want to keep her safe, Alex.”

  
Alex leaned her head onto Kara’s and stayed still for a bit before timidly starting, “Kara? I’ve been meaning to ask…” she trailed off, having some second thoughts.

  
“What?” Kara sat up again and turned to her sister.

  
“How do you feel? About Lena Luthor?”

  
There was a long pause. “What do you mean ‘how do I feel?’” Kara didn’t sound defensive, just thoughtful. Like she was trying to gauge how to go about this conversation.

  
Alex was a little hurt that her sister couldn’t answer her openly right away, and then wanted to laugh at how familiar that sounded.

  
“I think you know what I mean.”

  
Kara chewed on her cheek a bit and looked at the wall before closing her eyes. She’d been avoiding even thinking about this herself. Because Kara and Supergirl were different people to Lena. And her feelings were…

  
Kara opened her eyes and looked over at Alex shyly smiling over at her. She let out a small sigh, “It feels… organic.”

  
Alex’s head tilted to the side a bit, but she kept listening, quietly waiting patiently for Kara to continue. They sat in silence for almost a minute before Kara continued, “You know that Sara Bareilles song I was obsessed with a while back?”

  
“The ‘I Choose You’ one?” Alex asks with a slight grimace. Kara had played it on repeat for almost a month. It wasn’t a bad song. It just wasn’t Alex’s style.

  
“Yeah that one.” Kara answered timidly.

  
Alex paused, seeing Kara’s face begin turning red. “It sounds like you really like her then.” Alex said carefully.

  
“Rao yes.” Kara responded automatically.

  
Alex paused again, trying to think of the right words to say. “Had you ever been interested before? I mean, in women?” Alex asked gently.

  
“It hadn’t really occurred to me either way. Krypton views… viewed same-sex relationships the same as Daxam did; they were never considered out of the ordinary or unusual. I don’t think Kryptonians really fit in human boxes when it comes to sexuality.” Kara said with a soft smile.

  
Speaking of Daxam, “And what about Mon-El?” Alex didn’t know how to ask that in a roundabout way, so she just spit it out plain and simple.

  
Kara was silent for a moment before answering sincerely, “He’s handsome and fun, but he’s not driven or passionate about anything... at least not anything that makes the world a better place. Lena is driven, ambitious, smart, silly, passionate, and she’s trying so so hard to do good for the world. And beautiful. Oh Rao she’s so incredibly beautiful.” Kara laughed and covered her face with her hands.

  
Alex grinned. Kara opening up about these things meant a lot to her. It was sad that she couldn’t even imagine a different planet where homophobia and worry over coming out didn’t even need to exist. It made sense that someone as pure and good as Kara would come from a place like that. She was also ecstatic that Kara’s interest in Mon-El was fading, but now was not the time to gush over that. She’d tell Maggie ASAP though.

  
“Do you think she knows? That I like her? Like, like like her? As Supergirl? But what about Kara? Ohhh it’s so difficult for me to keep things separate. The last time I was in her office as Kara I felt her brush up against me and I felt like I was going to pass out.”

  
Alex tapped her finger on the back of the couch thinking, looking towards Kara with a thoughtful expression. “Kara, you should tell her.”

  
Kara drew back, “J’onn has me sit through an orientation every time someone new finds out my secret identity and told me that next time he’d have to get serious. PR and HR had to write special SOPs just for all the NDAs people have to sign. And she’s a Luthor. Everyone’s been so judgmental of her since she got here.” She nervously brushed her fingers across her neck, glancing at Alex before looking out the window.

  
Alex kept a level voice, but made sure she sounded sincere, “You know you’re not the only one attending these ‘dates’ right? We’ve all gradually been changing our tune about Lena. Kara,” Alex gets Kara’s attention, making her turn from the window towards her with wide glistening eyes, “I for one think you should go for it. J’onn and James would say so too. Winn would almost be too gung-ho for you two.” Alex rolled her eyes and paused before continuing with a playful voice, “And Lena’s been making some serious passes at you. I mean, I know you’re dense sometimes, but we can feel the romantic tension even through the comm.”

  
Kara was mortified to be experiencing all of this with what felt like the entire DEO listening but still she grinned and hid her face behind her hands again. “I’ll find a moment, after all of this… when I can finally be alone with her without all of you listening in on everything like creeps.”

 

+++++++++++++++++++++

 

Lena stood in front of National City’s famous and ungodly expensive restaurant, Lotus. Obviously, it was her choice date spot this time. She was scanning the crowds nonchalantly. When she finally found the person she was looking for, her jaw visibly slackened.

  
Kara walked with purpose towards Lena, red lips in a smirk that Lena usually wore. Free-flowing hair, a deep red silken skin tight dress, very bare shoulders and legs, heels, and again with the sunglasses. Lena stared at her like a deer in the headlights before pulling herself together. Kara wanted to celebrate when she saw the way Lena looked at her, but she did her best to remain cool and collected.

  
“I’d warn you about wearing sunglasses at night again but I’m sure your vision is quite alright.” Lena’s voice was a little labored, her eyes occasionally dipping down before returning to Kara’s face.

  
“Thanks for your concern.” Kara responded deeply. There seemed to be something about her voice that made Lena bite her lip.

  
“Shall we?” Lena motions towards the entrance. The attendant took that as a cue to open the door for them with a bow.

  
It took a lot of energy for Kara to not look around the restaurant like a little kid. There was a crystal chandelier over the main entrance, the waiters and waitresses wore snazzy uniforms and bowed, and there were way too many eating utensils. Kryptonians took pride in their minimalism. Why use five forks when one fork would do? She wasn’t looking forward to ungodly expensive food in tiny portions, and had made a point of eating a ton of mac n’ cheese and ice-cream before making her way to the restaurant.

  
She was also surprised that instead of sitting across from Lena, she was sitting beside her. It was rather intimate. Sheer force of will kept her blush at bay as she sat down and removed her sunglasses.

  
“We have surveillance locked.” J’onn’s voice makes her suddenly breathe in sharply. Lena turns to her with a concerned look on her face.

  
“Anything wrong?”

  
“No. I’m fine.” There was an awkward pause between the two before a waitress came to read the night’s menu. She was a DEO undercover agent, and gave Kara a small knowing smile. Kara continued willing her blush away.

  
After the appetizers were put out, the drinks were poured, and the waitress left, Lena let out a small breathy sigh and turned to Kara. “Not that you looked bad before or anything, but right now you look absolutely stunning.” Her eyes running over Kara again like she couldn’t get enough.

  
Kara turned to look directly into Lena’s shining green eyes, “Thank you, I’d return the compliment but you’re always impeccable.” That was probably the most forward thing she’d ever said in her life and she wanted to run and hide in the washroom to calm down. Instead she turned away with an enigmatic smile and motioned towards her appetizer, but her brow furrowed and she paused. She didn’t know which utensil to use.

  
Lena leaned close to point to a fork on the left of her plate. Kara could feel Lena’s breath on her skin she was leaning so close. “You can use that one, but I honestly don’t care much for ‘proper’ etiquette. Also no one here is foolish enough to judge a Luthor’s dinner partner.” She placed a warm hand on Kara’s bare shoulder. “And I appreciate the compliment.” Her hand lingered for a long moment before sliding away.

  
There were goosebumps forming across Kara’s skin, and a slight pink started to gather on her cheeks. Kara was now sure more than ever that Lena was enjoying herself immensely.

  
Lena watched with delight as Kara picked up the tiny crab cake looking appetizer by hand and popped it into her mouth, turning to Lena with a light impish smile.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++

 

The dinner ended up being as miniscule as Kara had expected, happy she’d had the sense to eat beforehand. It was all absolutely delicious though. She had eventually just ended up eyeing Lena carefully throughout the meal, taking cues as to which utensil to use after the appetizers.

  
Lena was being her usual charming self. She talked a bit about boarding school in Ireland and vacationing in Cabo San Lucas. They also spoke a little about the president’s new proposals in regards to alien refugee amnesty. Kara didn’t deign to offer any information about herself and instead occasionally asked questions.

  
“So I have a question.” Lena said just as Kara was taking a small sip of Muscat after finishing her chocolate mousse. Kara swallowed and turned to Lena, “Yes?”

  
“Have you ever found yourself… drawn to the same sex before?” Lena somehow asked with only the slightest suggestive tone.

  
Kara thanked Rao she was done with her wine before that question otherwise she may have had a coughing fit. “I can’t say I haven’t thought of it before.” She answered, suddenly wishing she could crush her comm and heat vision all the surveillance cameras.

  
Lena laughed lightly and softly placed her hand on Kara’s, tracing small circles on her palm, “Well that’s a very political answer. Mind if I pry for more details?” Lena smiled warmly and Kara reminded herself that no amount of wine could cause the fluttering feelings going on in her stomach. She took Lena’s hand in her own and entwined their fingers together. She saw the tips of Lena’s ears turn a little red against her pale skin.

  
“There isn’t much more to say really. When you have the responsibilities I have, you have to make sacrifices. My love life has always taken the backseat. I really haven’t had time to explore those kinds of inclinations.” Kara lets her fingertips brush over Lena wrist before pulling away. She saw an inscrutable look cross Lena’s eyes, causing the fluttering in Kara’s stomach to grow.

  
They both shared an intense look before Lena quirked an eyebrow and murmured, “I’m a busy woman, but I can always make time to explore those kinds of inclinations.” Lena finished her wine as Kara looked at her intently. Lena bit her lip, breathing in quietly before smiling mysteriously. “I can’t wait to see you again.”

  
Kara closed her eyes for a moment before opening them and smiling back. “Me too.”

 

+++++++++++++++++++++

 

Kara, Alex, J’onn, and Winn stood in a circle to debrief. Kara was back in her supersuit, and her cheeks were nearly as red as her cape. Everyone was looking at her with a mix of amusement and silent awe. Except for Winn. Winn was openly giddy. “That was like an episode of that TV show Alex and Maggie are marathoning together right now. You know The L -”

  
Kara looked up sharply and stopped Winn mid-sentence with her piercing blue eyes.

  
“Nothing out of the ordinary occurred during the meeting, again. By this point we can only assume that word has gotten to Lillian Luthor.” J’onn says in a businesslike tone.

 

Alex coughed lightly, “Let’s just -”

  
Winn’s computer started beeping and everyone turned to him as he rolled back to his station. “Electrical activity at... Lena Luthor’s condo!”

  
“Supergirl we need to analyze the situation before rushing in this time!” J’onn called out, but she was already gone.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++

 

Lena opened her eyes slowly. The first thing she noticed was that her hands were bound, followed by the creepy dripping storage facility she was in that that smelled like oil, metal, and mildew. The last thing she noticed was the woman standing in front of her. Lena remembered the woman’s face from the news.

  
“Livewire.” Lena’s voice was thick. How had she gotten here? Where were they? And for someone known for being hot-headed and unpredictable, Livewire was surprisingly quiet and emotionless.

  
Then Lena heard a voice from behind her that was all too familiar. “Oh Lena, nice of you to finally join us.” Lena’s eyes grew wide before she shut them tightly, trying to will away the person lurking towards her.

  
“No.” Her voice wobbled. She couldn’t help it. Not after last time.

  
“Don’t worry honey, I won’t be needing anything from you this time. You’ve already done enough. For now. Just stay still and this will all be done shortly.” Lillian Luthor stepped out of the shadows.

  
“What the hell are you planning?!” Lena glowered at her mother, tears threatening the corner of her eyes.

  
“Did you think I wouldn’t notice the disgusting way you and Supergirl act towards one another?” Lillian looked at Lena in revulsion. “But your unnatural attraction to one another ended up being useful. I know she’s coming here to save you without a plan, and she’s going to fall right into my trap.”

  
Lena had stopped breathing as she stared in shock. If her mother had slapped her across the face it would have been less painful.

  
Lillian gave her daughter a cold smile before turning to Livewire, “Now.”

  
An immense amount of electricity suddenly poured from all the electrical circuitry in the building, soaked up by Livewire, and then rerouted to the small device Lillian was holding. It was the device she’d taken from Lex’s lair. It glowed brighter and brighter, the original green light turning paler, almost white. Lena could feel stinging bits of static electricity hit her. She gritted her teeth. She didn’t want to give her mother the satisfaction of hearing her cry out.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++

 

Just when Lena looked like she couldn’t handle the pain any longer, Supergirl burst through the ceiling, causing debris to scatter across the ground. A high fluorescent light fell near Livewire causing glass to shatter across the ground. Livewire stood unmoving, one hand up and gathering electrical energy and the other towards Lillian Luthor feeding the device.

  
Kara quickly analyzed the situation before locking eyes with Lillian, she was about to use her super speed to apprehend her when Lillian Luthor shouted “Stop!” and suddenly the electricity stopped, and so did Kara.

  
Her body wasn’t responding. She started mentally trying to get past whatever was holding her back. She could use her super hearing to hear someone’s breathing off in the shadows. She could use her X-Ray vision and see Hank Henshaw in the darkness. But she had no physical control over her body. She couldn’t use her heat vision or her super breath. She couldn’t move a single finger. Livewire stood amid the glass shards with a blank expression and Lillian Luthor laughed.

  
“If only my beautiful boy were here to see his creation finally come to fruition.” Lillian gushed emotionally. “Supergirl, untie Lena and bring her to Mr. Henshaw.” Supergirl’s body moved against her will, she felt completely out of control and wanted to scream as she unbound Lena and firmly pulled her towards Hank Henshaw standing next to a transport vehicle. “Supergirl? What’s happening?! Supergirl!” Lena struggled lightly so Kara’s grip didn’t have to tighten much, but it was still enough to make Kara’s heart feel like it was breaking.

  
“My daughter is only useful alive unfortunately. She really was the perfect bait.” Lillian said with a dark tone, “But you, Supergirl, you’ll be of some use for only just a short while longer. Go to the central reactor at National City Nuclear Facility, and ignite it as quickly as possible.” Kara handed Lena over to Hank Henshaw, a tear trickling down her cheek as she took off.

  
She heard Lena screaming her name just before impact.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++

 

Lena turned to her mother with tears in her eyes, just as Hank Henshaw grabbed her arms to restrain her. “Let me go!” Suddenly his hands actually loosened, and she stumbled away from him taken aback by her sudden freedom.

  
Lillian’s eyes grew wide and menacing, “Get her!” Hank reached for Lena again but she was already a few paces away from him. Lena quickly realized her chance, and hoped desperately she wasn’t wrong. “Livewire, stun both of them!” Livewire immediately sent bursts of electricity at the both of them, hitting Lillian directly. Hank dove behind the transport vehicle to avoid getting hit. “Hank, stop!” His body froze in safety. Lena ran to the flickering device that had tumbled from her mother’s hand.

  
The core was cracked, and it seemed like it was quickly becoming unstable. “Livewire, you can wake up now.”

  
Livewire’s glazed look turned to confusion, and then fury. “What the fuck is going on?!” Electricity started forming around her fists and she turned towards Hank with murder in her eyes. “You lying dirty little-”

  
“We need to get out of here. This thing is about to explode!” Lena said in panic, turning to the other woman with a desperate expression. Hank seemed to regain control of his body, and began making his way towards them.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++

 

Kara slammed into J’onn’s Martian form mid-air, rocketing with him to the ground. She moved to stand but J’onn slammed her back down to the ground. A bright light flashed from the cracks of the storage facility in the distance, it sounded like Livewire again.

  
“Supergirl, snap out of it!” Kara felt whatever was controlling her suddenly vanish. J’onn sensed her change in demeanor and helped her stand up.

  
“J’onn, it’s Lillian Luthor and Hank Henshaw. They have Lena. Livewire is being controlled. We have to save them, now!” Kara and J’onn quickly made their way to the storage facility only to find Livewire and Lena charging through a door in a burst of Livewire’s electricity, running like their lives depended on it.

  
Kara and J’onn reached them in a moment, and Lena threw herself into Kara’s arms, “Kara!” Lena whimpered against her neck before pulling back, “The device is about to explode, the power source is contained, but we have to go now!” Kara took Lena into her arms and they took off upwind. Livewire and J’onn looked at each other in complete revulsion before a crackling noise went off behind them. Livewire grimaced but hopped into his arms anyways, “Alright green man, giddy up!” And they quickly follow suit.

  
The explosion was a mixture of electrical white light, and a deep green that reminded Kara of Kryptonite or the eyes of the woman in her arms looking up at her.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++

 

Taking Lena to the DEO felt surreal to say the least. As soon as Lena was softly put down, Alex jumped forward and gave Kara massive bear-hug. “What were you thinking?! Oh, wait, you weren’t!” She pulled back and looked Kara over checking for any injuries while holding her arms, “We have to have a game plan before rushing into things!”

  
A whoosh sound happened behind them and J’onn promptly dropped Livewire to the ground. She was quick on the uptake and landed on her feet. “Ohhh, new digs? That’s why I couldn’t find you basement dwellers sooner.” She stood up straight and brushed her pants off before shooting a glare at J’onn.

  
There was a tense moment among the DEO agents, and Kara moved to stand protectively in front of Lena. Lena rested a hand on Kara’s shoulder and looked over at Livewire with an anxious expression. “I know Livewire doesn’t have the best reputation, but if it weren’t for her we never would have escaped.”

  
“Yeah, and didn’t the blondie here give me immunity or some shit?” Livewire cocked her head to the side and raised her arms incredulously.

  
“Supergirl doesn’t have that authority.” J’onn morphed back into his human form and Livewire stared at him in shock as she recognized Hank Henshaw’s face. “I do.”

  
“Well, now that I’m here, I wanna strike up a deal. Give it a listen?” Livewire asked with excessive bravado.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++

 

The debriefing took longer than anyone had expected. Livewire offering her service to the DEO took everyone by surprise. She was apparently tired of being captured and controlled by bad guys, and tired of trying to make a living in the shadows.

  
She remembered everything from being mind controlled and relayed a lot of useful information about Project Cadmus. And apparently she’d caused so many problems as a ‘portable charger’ for the device that Lillian Luthor had to start her plans prematurely to compensate. If she had had more time to plan things through carefully, who knew how things would have turned out.

  
Lena explained that her ability to override Lex’s device over her mother probably had to do with her genetics. She looked pained to admit that she was, in fact, a Luthor after all. But this was the first time she was glad for it. She was expecting everyone to scoff at her and continue treating her with suspicion, but everyone seemed to believe her without question. She could barely hold back her shock before it dawned on her that these people seemed to know a lot more about her than she knew about them.

  
It was late by the time Kara flew Lena back to her apartment. Lena looked around in confusion before realizing where they were.

  
“Um, why are we in Kara’s apartment?” Lena’s poker face was cracking a bit.

  
“Well, your apartment isn’t exactly the safest place right now with your mother most likely back on the run. Also, there’s a bit of a draft from the large hole in your condo’s wall. I thought my place would make you feel safer.” Kara said slowly, gauging Lena’s reaction.

  
Lena stared at her blankly for a few seconds before it dawned on her. “Oh.” Her face turned crimson.

  
“So you remember saying my name?” Kara let out a small laugh, a timid smile taking over her face. “How long?” Kara pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, “How long have you known?” She looked over at Lena shyly now and Lena couldn’t help but step forward and hug her.

  
“I kind of had an inkling for a long time, but when my alien detection device didn’t work on you I was so confused. Then when Metallo attacked at the courthouse I saw you become Supergirl.” She smiled up at Kara softly before a dark look crossed her eyes, “Your sister didn’t notice me next to her when she told you to go after him. I almost clocked her. I couldn’t believe a secret service agent would send her sweet little sister into such a dangerous situation.”

  
Kara’s heart was pounding from the closeness and from the vulnerability she suddenly felt. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

  
“I wanted to wait for you to tell me yourself. It seemed like an important secret, I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Lena’s voice was deep and smooth.

  
“Does this mean I can date you as Kara now?” She asked shyly.

  
“You can date me with any name you want, as long as I can kiss you.” Lena blurted out, looking up at Kara tenderly.

  
Kara smiled softly, “My name is Kara Zor-El. It’s a pleasure to officially meet you, Lena Luthor.” Kara’s eyes were bright and gentle as she cupped Lena’s chin, leaning down to capture Lena’s lips with her own. The kiss was gentle, slow, and warm. They pulled away with some effort, resting their foreheads against each other.

  
“A Luthor and a Super, who would’ve believed it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I live for constructive criticism, the more constructive criticism I get the more likely I'll spend the time to write more. Kudo's are great (you can Kudo without an AO3 account!) so please click it if you enjoyed. I have a Tumblr under the same name if you want to contact me there.


End file.
